Hope On The Rocks/Issue 77
This is Issue 77 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Fence". This issue is Miles-centric. 615, Fence “Have you told her yet?” Axel asks. We are sitting outside by a picnic table, Kristen sitting by the road, hoping for her father to return. We all know that he probably won’t, though. I look at Axel, who is talking about Lia. Axel knows that I no more love Lia, and that I want to be with Kristen instead. I haven’t told any of them, though. “No, not yet.” I say, looking back at Kristen. Everyone else are inside, talking about what to do next. I didn’t want to participate in the discussion and it seems like Axel didn’t neither. “Are you okay?” I ask Axel, refering to the fact that Peter is dead now. Of course it’s sad, I’ve been through a lot with Peter. “He died trying.” Axel says with a weak smile. “We’ll remember him for that.” I nod, and turn my head to the house. Through the window, I see them walking around inside, discussing. As I turn my head back to the road, Kristen is standing with her pistol aimed. She fires a few shots, and I instantly get up. The door to the house opens as I run towards her. I see Doug dragging Ridley with him, followed by a bunch of zombies. I join Kristen in killing the zombies. I then help Ridley inside. “You’re alive?” Chad, who has now joined us, says. “Thank god.” “I’m sorry.” Doug says, hugging Kristen. “Peter, Ridley’s girlfriend. They didn’t make it.” Chad nods, giving Doug a friendly pat on the shoulder. “You and Ridley are. Let’s get you inside.” As we all sit around the big table now, the argument about where to go is running. “We can just stay here for a while, right?” Tex says, trying to be a part of the discussion. “A few weeks maybe, but the zombies will begin to find us.” Kevin, who is the only one standing up, says. “Eventually, we’ll have to move on.” “What about Rogersville?” Kerri says, sitting next to me and Lia. Lia is holding me in the hand, and I don’t do anything. Not after what she has experienced; I will tell her at some point, just not yet. “Garrett will kill us.” Chad mutters, arms crossed. “By the way.” Doug says, looking confused from Chad to Kevin, not really knowing who the leader is now. “Whatever you decide, Kristen and I will follow. We’re with you now.” Chad nods. “Of course. You two as well.” He looks at Dani and Margaret, both nods. “So we stay here for a few weeks?” Kevin says, looking at us all. “We move on when we’re all ready?” Chad nods, giving Kevin an uneasy look. “Sounds fine to me.” I later am outside, fixing a hole in the fence. Originally I was going to get help from Tex, but I just decided to do it myself. Figured I need some time alone. That thought is quickly scrapped, though, as Tex approaches me with a toolbox in his hand. “Thought you’d say when you were ready.” Tex says, not sounding mad or anything, just worried. “Yeah...” I say, not looking at him. “Sorry.” Tex kneels down next to me, moaning a bit due to his wound.  “Hasn’t everyone in the group been shot at some point by now?” Tex says jokingly. I make a silent laugh, saying “Yeah, almost.” I take a nail, getting ready to hammer it into a plank on the fence. Tex doesn’t do anything, he just looks worried at me. “I talked with Axel, y’know.” Tex says. “You shouldn’t be with Lia if you don’t love her, but... she has been through so much. She needs you right now.” I nod, already knowing this. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.” I just say, and begin to fix the fence. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *Margaret Wing *Kristen Tallie *Dani Kestor Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues